What Happens in Whitevale
by DarkAngelPoison89
Summary: This story takes place in a small town called Whitevale, Connecticut USA. Original Characters: Samantha 'Sammi' Catherine Elena Meellic, Aiden Wilson Peter Meellic, Zachariah 'Zeke' Leroy David Meellic, and Jane Elena Marie Meellic. These four are siblings. Other Characters: InuYasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Sam and Dean Winchester, and Logan a.k.a Wolverine.
1. Chapter 1

Background Information

Original Characters: Samantha 'Sammi' Catherine Elena Meellic, Aiden Wilson Peter Meellic, Zachariah 'Zeke' Leroy David Meellic, and Jane Elena Marie Meellic. These four are siblings.

Other Characters: InuYasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Sam and Dean Winchester, and Logan a.k.a Wolverine.

Theme: A friends Theme. Although, it doesn't go the way people might want or think it will.

_***This story takes place in a small town called Whitevale, Connecticut USA. Sam (Sammy), Dean, Jane, Zeke, Aiden and Samantha (Sammi) have been long time friends. Sam has always been slightly interested in Jane (since she hit 18) and Dean has always been interested in Samantha. What will the Winchester boys do when Jane meets InuYasha and Sammi meets Logan? This story will start in third person and end in first person. This story changes point of views (POV), but will mostly be from Jane's and Sammi's POV. ***_

_***The back story of the InuYasha characters, Wolverine (Logan), and the Winchesters are mostly the same. The only difference is the year some of them were born and the status of their life. InuYasha, X-Men and Supernatural are NOT TV shows/ movies in my story they are real. InuYasha existed on another plain, until something happened. The different planes of the universe coexist. Feudal Japan, Material Plane (Jane's plane), Limbo, and etc. There isn't time travel, just different planes of existence. Feudal Japan's location is in Japan. They are all going on at the same time. The house the six friends live at is a portal to the other dimensions, but they do not know that. Nor do they know about the different planes of existence yet, except for the Limbo plane. ***_

_** *A hundred years has passed since InuYasha awoken from his 50 year slumber when he is blasted to Jane's times. In that 100 years InuYasha gave up on fighting so he could be with Kagome. Kagome died and InuYasha has been on a search to find the Tessaiga. In the blast InuYasha is sent to his sword, almost like its calling him. That is how he finds himself to be with Jane and the others.***_

What Happens in Whitevale

It was a typical day for the six friends; Sam, Sammi and Aiden were the first ones to rise, while Jane, Zeke, and Dean slept most of the morning away. It had been a long night for Sam, trying to figure out what was causing all the noises in the house. No one, but Sam and Dean had heard the noise: once a hunter always a hunter. Sam and Dean stopped hunting to finally settle down, but after Dean had Castile erase Lisa and Ben's memories, he couldn't go back to them. Dean liked Samantha, but could never have her because of their friendship, he could let it get ruined. After seeing Jessica burn and Amelia go back to her husband, Sam couldn't bear to get hurt again. Sam though Jane was too young for him, even though her maturity level was high due to growing up with adults. The only time she was immature was when she got angry. Then you should stay clear.

The siblings, also had their fair share of mishaps as well. Their parents were almost killed by a demon, the same one that killed Sam and Dean's parents. The siblings' parents were travelers. They traveled all over the place, never staying in one place for too long after that. They left when Jane was 18, but in the care of her older sister, Sammi. Samantha is the oldest, born in March 1984, then it's Aiden born in January 1987. The third born is Zachariah born in December 1989. And then Jane born in April 1996. Sammi felt it was her duty to look after her siblings. Aiden and Zeke took it up upon themselves to protect Jane and Sammi. Jane, was the youngest and still in school. Sammi worked at a law office, Aiden was a teacher, and Zeke was a co-creator of the Natural History Museum, even though he was so young. Dean was born in January 1984 and Sam was born in May 1988.

Jane laid in her bed after being awake for an hour. It is the first day of summer after her first year of college. Even though the beginning was quite boring, the rest of the summer had many more adventures waiting for her.

Jane's Point of View

While I laid in bed I could hear Sam and Aiden talking about the noise Sam kept hearing. Sam described it as a scraping noise, like someone was taking their nails and scraping it against the walls. 'That is just way to fucking creepy.' I thought to myself. I put my earbuds in and listened to my music. The thought of a ghost in this house freaks me out. I can handle some things, but for some reason, not ghosts.

I could hear my door open slowly, I started to freak out. I stayed as still as possible and shut my eyes tightly. I felt something put pressure on my bed and grab me. I screamed and fell out of my bed.

"Whoa Jane it's just me," Sam said putting his hands up and jumping away from my bed. I saw Sam's face turn red and he quickly turned around, facing the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'll um uh be in the living room," Sam, quickly ran out of my room slamming the door behind him.

I looked down I realized I was sitting there in my bra and underwear. I started blushing. I got up off the floor and put my bed together. 'I don't really understand why I have to make my bed every morning. I am just going to mess it up again.' I thought to myself as I folded my 50 blankets and put them on to the bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite pare of holey jeans and my Disturbed t-shirt to wear. I waked over to the mirror to see how the burn on my side was doing. I got burnt cooking, go figure. I put my shirt on and pulled it down so that people couldn't see the scar. I had to jump and lay down on my bed to get my pants to get passed my thighs.

At that moment, I heart it too. I heard what Sam and Dean had been talking about. I heard finger nails scraping across my wall. And in the mirror I saw the impressions the finger nails left. I screamed and Sam and Dean came running in. Sam was holding a saw blade that was doused in salt and holy water and Dean had shotgun with salt rounds. They saw the impressions left over my bed.

"Whatever this is, it's getting stronger every day!" Dean shouted in a husky voice.

"Dean, maybe we should bring a priest in and have him bless the house," Sam said grabbing the gun from Dean. Dean has a habit of shooting first, then asking questions.

"Sam, Dean. What the hell are you two doing in here…?" Aiden said with his voice fading off." He saw the nail marks above my bed. "I told Sammi and Zeke to stay outside…I'll go tell them what is happening."

"Jane, come on. You need to get out of here," Sam softly said taking my hand and leading me outside to Sammi. I had never experienced anything like that before. I have felt cold stops, a slight touch, but nothing like what just happened. Sam led me to Sammi and sat me down, right beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammie's Point of View

Jane looked really scared.

"Jane are you okay?" Zeke and I asked at the same time.

Jane went to open her mouth when Sam said "She isn't going to be sleeping in that room for right now. She'll need to bunk with someone just for a little bit. If everyone is comfortable with it she'll stay in mine or Dean's room."

"I can speak for everyone when I say we just want her to be safe," I said calmly.

Sam took her to his room to lay her down.

"Honestly Sammi, her room is where the scratching has been coming from. We don't know if it's a ghost before the EMF isn't going off at all. I don't think it's a demon because her million crosses haven't randomly fallen or turned upside down."

"Could it be a portal?" Zeke asked as he continued to stare at his computer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to look at his computer, but he slammed it shut.

"A portal, as in like…" He took a pause to gather his words. "Kind of like a portal to another world or life time? Maybe. Just an idea. A portal can open when a magical item with immense powers is found. Does that make since?"

"I don't think something like that can be possible. Sam and I would have come across something like that by know," Dean stated.

"Well if a ghost can attach itself to an item then there is no reason to not suggest an item we have in this house has opened a portal. What items did you and Sam bring that could do that? Or what item did you guys give Jane?" Zeke said rather calmly considering Dean just shot him down.

"Are you suggesting this is mine and Sam's fault?" Dean shouted. We all heard Sam running outside.

"What is going on out here? You guys are being way too loud!" Sam yelled in a quiet voice.

"Zeke is implying we caused this on Jane." Dean said pissed off.

"No he didn't! All he asked was if you guys gave Jane any item that you guys had that she thought was cool, that you didn't think was cursed. Dean, do not do that again." Aiden said quite sternly.

Normally I would say something but, once Dean and Aiden start getting into it, it is time to run like the wind. Dean didn't say anything, he just looked Aiden in the eyes. If you think it is bad to look a rabid dog in the eyes, it's much worse when Aiden and Dean do this.

"Alright you four, stop it and relax. Dean, Zeke and Aiden are very protective over Jane. She is our little sister. I know you two care about her too, but blood is thicker than water." I said trying to defuse the situation.

"Blood doesn't make you family. It only makes you related." Dean said as he walked into the house, grabbing his shotgun off the table by the door.

"You guys know Dean is sensitive like that. We all care about Jane, just in different ways. You guys care for her as your sister. Dean and I care for her as a sister that we didn't really want, but love any way." Sam said chuckling and cracking a smile. Aiden and Zeke smiled too. That was a big relief too.

"Dean, come out here for a second!" Sam yelled. We then heard a gunshot. We, all ran inside. Zeke and Aiden ran upstairs to Jane to watch over her. It's almost like, whatever this is wants her, for some reason. Sam and I ran to Dean, to see what he did.

There were no holes in the wall, no holes on him. It was like we imagined the gun shot.

"What was that, what happened?" Sam yelled Dean turned around with a shotgun holes on his shirt.

"I have no idea what is going on here. I shot the gun and it bounced off the wall, then hit my shirt, bounced off again, and then disappeared. We need to find what item is creating a portal, I think Zeke and Aiden were right."

Sam and I were shocked. Dean has never admitted to being wrong, or someone else being right. Even though, he does apologize if he is wrong.

"Okay, so we'll have to divide and conquer. Sammi, go get Aiden, tell Zeke to stay with Jane. Dean, you'll look through our Oriental stuff, I'll look through our old European stuff. Sammi, you and Aiden will look through this room, and around it to see if we did give her something."

Sam headed to the upstairs to look through the items up there, as Dean went down stairs. I went to get Aiden and we looked throughout her room. After about three hours and tearing her room apart, we found nothing.

"Aiden, do think it's an item Sam and Dean brought with them?" I asked, kind of scared to hear his answer.

"Yes I do. I'm not mad at them, I'm just worried about Jane."

"Sammy get your ass down here now!" We saw Sam fly down the stairs and into the basement. Aiden and I quickly followed. There was a sword that was slightly glowing. The sword was curved into a point, like a typical oriental sword would.

"Do you think that is the cursed item?" I asked, and as soon as I asked, I knew it was a stupid question.

"Well, Sammi, I don't know. What do you think Sam?" Dean said condescendingly.

"You already know I am the darkest blonde you know," I responded smiling and chuckling.

The sword started shacking and rattling. Dean and Sam took the sword up to Jane's room. Dean was grunting and breathing heavily while caring the sword. The closer they got to the room, the less in glowed and rattled. Aiden took the sword from Dean and attempted to swing it.

"Damn, this is a heavy sword," Aiden said as he placed the blade on Jane's bed. "Whew!" Aiden said breathing heavily.

"What the hell is that Dean? I have never seen that before. Was it Dads?"

"I don't think so. Maybe the Men of Letters? Sammi and Aiden, have you guys seen it before?"

Aiden and I simultaneously said 'No.'

"Let's ask Zeke. He might know, he is the one who usually knows the swords. Aiden can you go take over for Zeke?" I asked, as he nodded his head, already going to get Zeke. Zeke can trotting down, like nothing had happened.

"What's up? Whatcha need?" Zeke said calmly and nicely.

"Jane in a better mood?" Sam asked, very concerned.

"Short of. She doesn't want to come into this room."

"Zeke, do you know anything about this sword?" Dean said, jumping right to the topic at hand.

"Hmm… Let me take a look." Zeke, pulled out his magnifying glasses, and got close to the sword to examine it."

He looked at the sword for a good 30 minutes, trying to figure out what is was made of.

"I'm going to have to take a scrape and look at it under a microscope." Zeke said. He tried to take a shaving of it, but the thing would break. "Okay so I'll have to take it to the Museum and look at it under a microscope. We have rather large ones, for items like this," He took a pause, "Well for bones this large but it should work."

"Zeke, good luck on carrying it. It is really heavy." Dean smirking.

Zeke tried to pick it up, but he was struggling. He couldn't even lift it at this point. "I can't even lift this. How did you guys get this up here?"

Dean went to go lift it and couldn't do it either. "It was much lighter when we brought it up here," Dean said pausing. "How are we going to get this out of here?" He said looking at Zeke.

"Hmmm…" Zeke said just starring at the sword. "We could see if the tip, would fit in my microscope I have here. If we could- hold on I'm going to get Aiden."

Zeke ran to get Aiden to go help get the microscope. Why, two people were needed I don't know. I watched Dean and Sam look puzzled.

"Is this your guys' sword?" I asked moving closer to the sword.

"Honestly Sammi, I have no idea. I have never seen this before." Dean said looking down at the floor with an upset look.

"What does it want with Jane? Why would it be going after her?"

"We-we just don't know. This isn't ours."

Zeke came in with Aiden backing up into the room.

"That is little? That is huge!" I shouted.

"Sam, shut up! We got this… just… hold…on" Zeke said straining.

He was moving the microscope closer to the bed, where the sword was. Zeke, Aiden, Sam, and Dean, all had to lift the sword too get the tip into the microscope. Zeke and Aiden took turns looking in it trying to figure out what it was.

"Oh my god!" Zeke said as he looked at Aiden. "This is **_NOT _**physically, historically, and zoologically possible."

"What is it?" Jane said walking into the room.

"This sword, is a giant tooth, two of'em, from two different, **_dogs_**. These **_dogs_** would have to be about 100 feet long. There is no report of any fucking land mammal being that damn big! Not to mention all if the different minerals mixed together."

"Like what?" I said loudly.

"Silver, Diamond, Goethite, Realgar, and Dioptase. This is an unusual mixture, but quite fascinating. Especially since this is all one color."

"What are you talking about? Start over!"

"This sword, isn't like any other. Okay? There is one giant tooth and small tooth. It's the equivalent of like a wolf tooth and a puppy dogs tooth, combined together! They are mixed with different minerals. Silver, which is obviously the color silver; diamonds which are clear, goethite black, Realgar white and red (mostly red), and Dioptase is green. It's amazing how all of these colors mixed together with the teeth make this sword silvery." Zeke said with much excitement in his voice.

I left the room to go outside, while Zeke, Aiden, Dean, and Sam all talked about how the sword got there, what it was doing there, and whose was it. I sat down in out pourch swing and thought about the same. I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"Sammi, you alright?" Dean asked peeking out of the door.

"I guess…shouldn't you be helping the guys move the sword."

"We can't…" Dean said taking a pause. "We tried all at once, but there isn't- I don't even think Dwayne Johnson or Vin Deasil could lift that thing. Even together!"

I chuckled. It was nice seeing Dean admit her wasn't the best at everything. He needed to learn to take things slow. He runs himself ragged trying to help everyone, thinking it's his job to take care of everyone. All Dean should worry about is Sam and himself. Dean sat down next to me, grabbed my drink and took a sip and sighed. I placed my head on his shoulder and stared at the sunset. He put his arm around me and slightly hugged me.

Everything was perfect until we heard a loud crash in Jane's room and heard Zeke shout what the hell? Dean and I jumped up and sat to Jane's room, while Jane ran down the steps and into her room, before us.

"Jane what are you doing!" I shouted.

"You want me? Come and get me!" She shouted as she ran outside threw the back door. A man with dog ears, in a red robe ran like lightning after her.

"Kagome! Or Kikyo? Wait just talk to me! How are you alive?"


End file.
